Kumorincito
by blue.little.bunny
Summary: una pequeña versión de Komui hecha de porcelana, un ser tan frio como cualquier armatoste de la cocina y tan útil como un oso de peluche.


**Disclaimer** - _D. Gray-Man_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Estos últimos días en la Sede Central de la Orden Oscura se vivía una especie de tranquilidad, por llamarlo de alguna forma, ya que Komui había dejado todos sus intentos de mejorar a Komurin, dejo de lado sus jugueteos y regaños para prestarle atención a una sola cosa en toda la sede y no, no era a su adorada hermana Lenalee, sino mas bien a un pequeño ser tan frio como cualquier armatoste de la cocina y tan útil como un oso de peluche.

Se trataba de una pequeña versión de Komui hecha de porcelana, poseía una piel tan clara y cabello proveniente de seres humanos, nadie sabe con seguridad como es que el jefe de sección la consiguió, muchos dicen que una mujer con la que salía se la dio como regalo de despedida, otros dicen que Komui la mando hacer debido a su gran egocentrismo, otros que simplemente la encontró por accidente en una tienda del pueblo y que al ver el parecido con él decidió comprarla, lo cierto es que no es muy importante su origen ya que al final lo que sienten hacia ese muñeco es miedo.

Al principio todo parecía una obsesión normal de parte de Komui hacia el muñeco, lo cargaba con él a todas partes, no se le veía ni un momento solo, después empezó a hablar con él, siempre hablando y riendo como si el pequeño le diera una respuesta, es cierto, en ese momento todos sabían que ya no era normal, pero aun así decidieron dejárselo un poco más, todo fuera por tener paz en la Sede.

Lenalee, quien en estos momentos disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de no sentirse vigilada las 24 horas del día por su hermano, empezó a preocuparse después de que en una ocasión sin querer derramo un poco de café sobre él y su hermano lo tomo como si fuera sido una agresión directamente sobre él y comenzó a reprenderla como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

Allen por su parte también sufrió un trauma debido a ese pequeñito, quien ya recibía el nombre de Kumorincito, ya que un día que fue directo a la oficina de Komui para dejar unos reportes, al entrar encontró las luces apagadas, solo una lámpara yacía prendida en el escritorio dando una ligera atmosfera tétrica al lugar, fue entonces que la silla de Komui giro para dar frente al chico, quien no pudo evitar perder el aliento al ver a un terrorífico Komui cepillándole con sumo cuidado cabello a su amado Kumorincito. Es cierto cepillarle el cabello no es nada que deba dar miedo, pero la manera en que lo hacia Komui era lo que daba miedo, lo cepillaba con lentitud mientras tarareaba una suave melodía, Allen permanecía inmóvil viendo la escena, entendía perfectamente la razón por la que nadie más quería entregar este papeleo, es verdad que todo hubiera estado bien si solo fuera eso, pero cuando Komui levanto la mirada hacia Allen para invitarle a peinar a su amado tesoro, pudo jurar que se movió, que Kumorincito giro la cabeza para verle a los ojos con sus maléficos ojos.

Ya era suficiente, nadie en la sede podía ajuntar un día mas con Kumorincito a su alrededor, así que fueron a Hablar con Komui sobre el asunto, pero al recibir un portazo en la cara como respuesta decidieron utilizar un plan b y fue así como al día siguiente se reunieron en el gran comedor.

-tienen que deshacerse de él, puedo jurarles que ayer mientras limpiaba la cocina a media noche lo vi sentado justo en esta mesa mirando hacia mí con esos fríos ojos que tiene- dijo Jerry mientras contenía los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo al recordar la escena

-eso no puede ser cierto, es solo un muñeco, dejen al pobre Komui divertirse un poco, no opinas lo mismo Allen? –dijo Lavi de manera despreocupada

-No lo entiendes Lavi, ese muñeco es maligno, es incluso peor que diez akumas juntos-dijo con seriedad- yo estoy de acuerdo con Jerry, hay deshacernos de él lo antes posible

-Lenalee me dirás que también estas de su lado- miró en dirección a la chica quien sin decir nada solo asintió- ¿ustedes también? –Toda el área científica asintió – Kanda tu eres la única persona cuerda en este lugar ¿cierto?

Kanda quien había permanecido en silencio recargado en una pared escuchando todo, se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar

-estoy de acuerdo con…con el moyashi –dijo con dificultad mientras todos permanecía con la boca abierta por su respuesta- yo lo vi, hace unos días cuando llegue de una misión, sentí que me seguían mientras iba a mi habitación, pero al mirar tras de mí solo pude notar una pequeña sombra alejarse acompañada del sonido de pequeños pasos- al oír esto los presentes no pudieron tragar un poco de saliva y mirar a sus alrededores para verificar que el susodicho muñeco no se encontrara escuchando el plan contra él.

Lavi quien aun crédulo de toda la historia contada accedió a ayudarles y entonces el plan B comenzó.

La estrategia era muy básica, pero por lo mismo esta debía ser efectiva, Lavi y Lenalee fingieron una discusión debido a que Lavi la engaño con otra chica en la última misión a la que el pelirrojo asistió, Allen corrió entonces a buscar a Komui y cuando este salía con su amado muñeco en brazos Allen lo detuvo con la excusa de que Kumorincito no podía ver tan desagradable escena, que eso podría afectarlo Komui aunque un podo dudoso ante la actitud de Allen estuvo de acuerdo con eso y lo dejo a su cuidado, no sin antes amenazar al joven exorcista.

Una vez que Komui desapareció de la vista de Allen, Kanda apareció en escena y metió al pequeño en un costal, pero antes de salir de la oficina tuvo que "sacrificarse" y golpear al exorcista de cabellos blancos, 'todo es para que sea más real y no haya sospechas' pensaba el golpeado exorcista.

Después de unos minutos Komui entro murmurando cosas contra el pelirrojo, pero al entrar solo vio u oficina hecha un desastre y a Allen tirado en el piso lleno de golpes, pero ni un rastro de Kumorincito.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto desesperado mientras levantaba por la camisa al exorcista ahora herido

-E-estoy bien-dijo Allen

-no pregunte por ti, donde esta mi pequeño Kumorin- sus ojos se encontraban llenos de ira y desesperación

-un…un Noah se lo llevo-esto último se lo invento porque ni siquiera había pensado en lo que diría- dijo que era tan…-terrorífico, maligno, oscuro, todos esos adjetivos pasaron por su mente-perfecto que debían tenerlo

Komui soltó a Allen, quien se golpeo la cabeza en el suelo, camino hacia la puerta y le pidió a Allen que lo dejara solo.

Una semana paso y todo era de nuevo tranquilidad, es cierto que Komui aun lloraba al recordar a Kumorincito, pero ya lo estaba superando, los planes para la creación de un nuevo y más letal Kumorin lo tenían distraído.

En cuanto a los demás, decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar que todo era normal de nuevo.

-No pensé que fuera a funcionar-dijo Lavi

-Pero lo hizo, hay que estar felices de no tener a ese muñeco a nuestro alrededor- dijo Jerry desde la cocina- después de esto las luces del comedor empezaron a parpadear

-debe ser por la lluvia-dijo algo nervioso Allen

Entonces se escucho como alguien empujaba la puerta del comedor

-debe ser mi hermano- dijo despreocupadamente Lenalee

Pero al momento en que las puertas se abrieron, lo que vieron fue al pequeño muñeco caminando hacia ellos, después las luces se apagaron y solo gritos se escucharon.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno este es el primer fic de este tipo que escribo, sé que no es el mejor, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado un poco.


End file.
